24 Victors
This will be about each of the 24 victors in the 75th hunger games. Winning Gloss (District 1 male) All Gloss had to do was wait. Wait until his sister won, then volunteer. Wait till the tributes had their back turned to stab them. Gloss waited for his victory. When he got it, it came with a price, for he could never froget the grey eyes of the male from 12 as Gloss stabbed him. Cashmere (District 1 female) Cashmere had everything she ever wanted. She trained hard and long and the moment she turned 17 she knew she would volunteer. She won her games by suducing the boys, killing them one by one. Soon it was her and 3 other girls, it took them 1 day to find each other and less then 1 second to get voilent. Cashmere killed all of them. Brutus (District 2 male) Brutus was a born career, he entered the games at 16. He killed half the tributes, never using one weapon, all with his hands. When he first killed the males from 5 and 8 he was rained with sponsor gifts. Then later aflter he brook the girl from 10 neck, nothing came down. He now refuses to give anyone sponsor gifts. Enobaria (District 2 female) Her favorite weapon use to be a spear. She killed three of her four victims with a spear, but at the last 3, when her old district 1 ally killed the other competitor, she bit his neck and thrashed around. So she was forced to get her teeth sharpened so she could make a fashion statment in the capitol. When she was reaped she wanted no more then to bit someones neck and she did, the male from 9. Beetee (District 3 male) Beetee was in the never ending games. They lasted two months, why? The tributes actually formed a friendship. There were no more careers but the small allince of 4 people had grown too close. No one remembered Beetee though, he was hidding in a tree, in fact he thinks the capitol frogot him too. They never sent mutts or anything to move Beetee. So when Beetee killed the remaining tributes while they laughed about some weird joke the capitol was rather upset. This was the reason why Beetee was never a capitol favorite, but he knows that even the capitol has some feelings. Wiress (Distirct 3 female) Her games were a small mile wide box. No sponsor gifts could get in, and there was no food or water inside it. The games lasted 4 days because when a tribute died the others tried to eat it. Wiress never ate the body, she watched as the others did tough. She was so scared, only 16. When she was the last tribute left you could see every bone on her ribs, it became a style in the capitol. Wiress went mad in the arena because she saw, Johanna and Blight's mouth covered in blood. Finnick (District 4 male) After Finnicks won his games, he hated his life. His body was sold at age 16, he hated winning, he was furious at Mags for not telling him winning wasn't worth it. Once when he went in to a surgical procedure he asked Mags why, "You were so young, I didn't know what you had in yourself" from that day foward Finnick always had great respect for Mags. Mags (Distirct 4 female) She is the last living victor that can remember a time before the games. She remembers big buildings and a lot of yellow cars. Other then that she doesn't remember much more, she was 5 when the Dark Days began, and 10 at the first reaping. She tried to remember the days before reapings but they were swept away by decades of aging. All she knew was that she had too protect the girl with the braid. Drake (Distirct 5 male) Drake has always been an outcast. It was just the way it was, he was reaped for his games and all he allows himself to remember is the golden horn and sorching hot sand. He won because he some how managed to grab the only water bottle that had water inside of it. Felisha (District 5 female) She had to volunteer to go into the games. Her district needs fit girls to run all the factories. She was so skinny that it was either her or a 12 year old. Of course she volunteered and won the games because she hide out in a small cresence the gamemakers didn't have a view of. She watched as mutts killed tributes and the careers turned on each other. And when it was down to her and the female from 4, she stabbed her in the back as she danced around thinking she had won. Rickoshay (District 6 male) When Rickoshay entered the games everything was posionous. Similar to the 50th hunger games but it was more obvious. The only reason he won was because at the time, Rickoshay had the sense to boil his water. Jasmine (District 6 female) She won her games by simply crying. She was the Johanna Mason until the real Johanna came along. Being famous for 5 years before Johanna stole her spotlight Jasmine resented Johanna. She moved along in life and found morphing. But when the boy with blonde hair was in danger she tried to help. She was dying but managed to paint a flower on his cheek. Blight (District 7 male) Blight was a brutal fighter before his games. He could decapitate a dummy before his games. He was in training to become a peacekeeper before he was reaped. He enjoyed every moment of it, he joined the careers and killed all of them in their sleep. When it was down to him and the small puny girl from 5 he had no problem killing her, but he did have a problem afterwards. He turned to drugs and was never heard from again. Cecelia (District 8 female) She lost her brother and sister to the games before she was reaped. She volunteered at 17 so she could win to prove to everyone that she wasn't weak. Her arena was a dense forest, she knew which which tributes had an advantage, she also knew that district 4 had a disadvantage. She hide until a group of tributes passed by, she took down the person in the back. By the time the others realized the person was missing Cecelia was gone. She was so happy when she won, that she frogot completly that her pinky was missing. She was overjoyed when the doctor told her she was going to have tripelts. Woof (District 8 male) His arena was a pitch black box. He couldn't see two feet in front of him. He had thought he went blind until a girl sceamed, "I can't see!" She was quickly quited by the careers who were led to her by her voice. Woof didn't utter one word his whole games. In those games you attacked at first movement, you didn't ask if it was your district partner, you wondered about it afterwards. When Woof was taken out he found out it had lasted 10 hours, he though he had been down there for weeks. Penny (District 9 female) She was lost througout her whole games. In her own little world. So many people over looked her, se wasn't remembered till the final 8. When a mutt attacked her the world found out she could kill with increadable speed. She continued and when it came down to her and the district 4 male, he didn't know what hit him. She was behind him a blink of an eye and stabbed him before he knew it. Macko (District 9 male) He was an orphan voted in to the 25th games because the district didn't want to give up any workers. He suprizingly knew about plants. He stratagized and worked out how to win. He knew everyones weakness just from the three day training. He was the one who scored a 3 and won the games. Ellie (District 10 female) She was put into a games where their was no heat at all. She out last everyone by burrowing as far down as possible and lettin the wind blow over head. Jonno (District 10 male) He was a small wimpy kid with a huge heart. At least thats what everyone thought when he went into the games. He allied with the males from 12 and 9 and then killed them in their sleep. Then he allied with the girl from 8, killed her in her sleep. District 6, dead while sleeping. He was an evil person in disgues. No one expected anything from him, but boy did he put up a show. Category:Stories